


A Kitten, A Collar, And A Lazy Sunday Morning

by SoupRegrets



Series: Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Petplay, Size Difference, Subspace, Trans Female Character, did not come out nearly as horny as originally intended, head-petting, kitten play, literal giant woman, non-sexual pet play, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupRegrets/pseuds/SoupRegrets
Summary: Lily wants to try wearing a collar to bed with her partner--but once it's on, she finds out that likes the feeling in a far different way than she was expecting.
Series: Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904326
Kudos: 82





	A Kitten, A Collar, And A Lazy Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many great titles I could have used, like "Kitten Licks" or "Collar Call" or "Nyaever Have I Ever" but I went with that instead
> 
> also yes I am fully aware I am just writing transbian bait at this point
> 
> (There's no focus on genitals or any sex acts whatsoever in this one.)

"Aww!" Talia coos, squeezing Lily as if she were the cat she were watching onscreen. Well, it's less of a coo than it is a long squeal of joy, but still.

"Come on, hasn't it already been, like, fifteen minutes?" Lily, sitting comfortably in Talia's lap, pokes at her leg. It's a bit of a hypocritical complaint, given that she's just been sitting there watching the videos with her, but it's for the good of them both, Lily reasons.

"One more!" Talia scrolls through more videos at the side of the screen and hovers over one, examining it. "Oh, this one is more of that one kitten! The really cute one?"

"They're all cute, though?"

"I know! I love them! I want to..." Talia hovers over the video, letting the little thumbnail preview play. A cute little black-and-white kitten jumps up at a dangling string.

"Talia, no. That one's a compilation. It's an hour long." Lily rests her hand on Talia's. "You can't."

Talia groans dramatically, but finally moves the cursor over and closes the window. "Ugh, fine...you're right." She closes the lid of the laptop. "Augh, I wish I had one!" She gazes off into space dreamily, looking at something Lily can't see.

"A cat?"

"Yeah! I can't right now, but I really want to..." Watching a muscular, eight-foot-tall woman daydream happily about kittens is quite a sight to see, Lily thinks to herself. "Did you see that tabby one? She was so tiny..."

"You'd have to be careful not to squash her, giant woman." Lily pokes at her leg again playfully.

"Oh, so just like you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lily rolls her eyes and tries her best to ignore the remark. Talia, sensing an opportunity for teasing, pushes harder.

"You're kind of like a cat, you know."

"Oh, yeah?" Lily's facade of disinterest is utterly unconvincing.

"Small, and cute, and...obedient..." Talia's arm wraps around Lily's belly and pulls her a little closer. "And mine..."

"Cats aren't obedient!" Lily pointedly ignores the last bit. "Do you even know what a cat is?"

"I'm sure I could train one if I put enough time in."

Lily shudders and crosses her legs. Talia goes in for the kill.

"Would you like to be my pet, Lily?" Talia's voice stays sweet and gentle, but the images that flash into Lily's head are anything but. "I'd have to train you up, but you'd be fine with that, wouldn't you?"

"Uh huh?" It's not an answer, but how Lily squeezes her thighs together is clear enough.

"And I'd collar you, too." Talia slides a finger up the side of Lily's neck and rubs a particular spot. "It'd sit right here, and it'd look so pretty on you..."

"Talia?"

"Yeah, Lily?" She sounds incredibly pleased with herself.

"...please stop before I drip all over your lap."

Talia smiles, but still obliges, dropping her arms and letting Lily stand up and back away from the close contact with her dignity just barely intact.

\-------------------------------------------

It's been a week, and Lily is feeling a little nervous.

The idea had started with the light ribbing that had riled up Lily far more than she felt it should have, and things had only gotten worse from there. Talia had spent the entire week teasing her in some shape or form: patting her head and rubbing behind her ears like she was petting a cat, making her a sandwich and announcing it to her with a cheery "food, girl," and in one particularly mortifying incident, jokingly telling the downstairs neighbors that she kept Lily on a "short leash, so she can't do too much damage." The remark flew right over their heads, of course, but Lily had felt the embarrassment all the same. Talia had never crossed the line into outright flirtation--most of it came across almost more like bullying than anything else--but each and every time, Lily would be reminded of that afternoon in Talia's lap, and inevitably, she would feel her face flush crimson red and her breath hitch in her throat. And finally, after five days, her resolve snapped, and she sat down for a frank discussion about what she wanted with Talia, who, impressively, managed to only tease her twice throughout its duration. They'd come to an understanding and worked out what they were hoping for and wanted, and now...

...now, Lily is feeling like, maybe, just maybe, she'd rather back out of this. She picks up the collar lying next to her on the bed and examines it again. It's a hardy nylon thing, hardly a piece that could be called a luxury item, but its simplicity doesn't detract from what it symbolizes at all, and it certainly hasn't dampened the odd fascination she feels for the item. She turns it over in her hand and slides her finger over the tag dangling from a metal loop, the same tag Talia had rushed out and had made just a day before, feeling the name the etched letters spell out--"LILY".

They had told the shopowner the tag was for their pet dog. He had asked if they would like him to also put contact information on the tag, "in case poor Lily gets lost somewhere," but Talia had laughed and politely refused.

The trappings--the collar, the tag, the leash that Lily had glimpsed and had a strong suspicion would be involved at some point--they'd all played a major part in Lily's imagination the past week, but now that she's seeing them in person, they're kind of...silly, actually. Sitting alone as she is, waiting for Talia, the symbols start to lose their meaning, looking just like...an orange collar with her name on it, nothing more and nothing less. She stares down at the object in her hands curiously. Was she sure she'd be able to do this, or would the embarrassment be too much to overcome?

"You okay, Lily?" Unnoticed by her, Talia had entered the room and taken a few short steps towards her, tilting her head inquiringly at the collar in Lily's hands. She's dressed like she'd just finished a brief workout, Lily notices, clad in a plain white shirt and gym shorts and smelling faintly of exertion. "You're a little underdressed, there."

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." Lily leaves it at that and turns her attention to the woman in front of her. "Your morning routine went okay?"

"Yep! I thought about cutting it short, but I don't want to make that a bad habit." She smiles down at Lily. "Not even for you, little kitten."

Lily's cheeks heat up and her throat tightens. "I'm not--can we not until--"

"Oh! Sorry, I thought--"

"It's okay, it's okay!" Lily sets the collar back down next to her. "I just realized what we were, uh, actually about to do."

Talia scans her for a second, eyes lingering on certain parts of her--she's fully nude, after all--and takes a moment to think about what to say before speaking. "It feels silly?"

"...obviously. I mean, I knew it would, but..." Lily leans back on her hands. She had been so excited before, so why couldn't she feel any of that anticipation now?

"Hmm." Talia seats herself on the bed next to her and does the same, looking over at her. "Do you want to call it off?"

"No!" The strength of her answer surprises even her. "No, I mean, I still want to, it just felt really stupid sitting here and waiting for you." The corner of Lily's mouth twitches upward. "I didn't think I'd feel like this right now."

"I can't wait to see it on you, you know." Talia picks up the collar and sets it on Lily's thighs, smiling at her. "I'm just looking forward to getting to play with..." Talia looks like she wants to say "a cute kitten", but changes her phrasing at the last second. "...with you."

Lily laughs at that. "We never decided what kind of pet I was, did we?"

"You seemed to like being called a kitten...little kitten."

Lily's cheeks heat up, but she still scoops up the collar in her hand and presses it into Talia's. "Okay...let's go with that, then." Her pride tells her to object, to demand to be called something a little more dignified, a fully-grown cat, at least, but the other part of her mind--the one that likes the title, the one that, upon hearing it, feels good, feels kind of _small_ , somehow--overrides it. "I really like that."

"I'm glad! Sit in my lap?"

Lily scootches over and does so, resting against Talia's front. Talia picks up the collar and presses it to the front of Lily's neck, and before she can even ask the question, Lily answers. "I'm ready."

Talia just smiles and clicks the collar shut, tugging at it gently to make sure it's not too tight. "Tell me if you need anything, but other than that, no words, okay?"

Lily nods in response and sits up straight, pressing her hands down to the surface of the bed between her spread legs. The collar fits snugly and comfortably, and she can feel the cold metal of the tag pressed up against her skin--but other than that, nothing changes, and she blinks curiously a few times, wondering what exactly is supposed to happen next, completely blanking on the discussion they'd had two days ago.

What happens next is that Talia slides her hand up her jaw and scratches at her chin from behind, and Lily, without really thinking about it, tilts her head upward and closes her eyes in a pleased gesture, sighing and humming contentedly. "How are you, little kitten?" Talia asks. The way she says it isn't really all that sexual, at least not yet, Lily thinks; if anything, it's closer to purely affectionate, as if she had just come home and her pet had greeted her at the door. "Did you miss me?"

Lily surprises herself by tilting her head to the side and rubbing her cheek against Talia's hand, just like a cat, and Talia goes "aww!" in response, hooking her arm around her belly and squeezing her gently as she does it. _Why did I do that?_ Lily wonders for a moment, but ultimately discards the thought. She squirms around in Talia's grip, trying to get free, and contrary to what she was expecting, Talia just lets her go, dropping the arm around her waist and allowing her to scramble around awkwardly, turning around in Talia's lap to meet her face to face, or at least as face to face as the two of them can be with the difference in height between them.

Talia looks down at her affectionately, eyes crinkled up, and Lily meets her gaze and rests her hands on Talia's thighs, staring up at the larger woman. "Do you want to play, little kitty?" Talia asks, and Lily looks a little surprised and confused for a moment. She had expected the title to, in the moment, feel more degrading--the kind of thing that, in her most vulnerable and open of moments, made her legs shake and her ears burn with the arousal and shame of it all, but for whatever reason, that simply isn't happening; instead, she feels loved, cared for, more like an actual pet than the sexualized image of one she had built up in her head throughout the week.

She takes a moment before she responds, and in that moment, an idea clicks in her head--that it's okay to do whatever she feels like she should, that what they're doing at the moment doesn't have to be about about dominance and submission and instead can just be about what feels right-- and looks up at Talia again with a little playful smile, tensing her thighs and wriggling her butt back and forth, and then she launches forward, right into Talia's chest, biting and nipping at her neck and shoulders. Talia lets herself be bowled over onto her back by the action, laughing, and picks her up and lifts her up above her by her torso, hands on either side of her chest. Lily smirks down at her, poking at Talia's nose and mouth with her palm and forcing her head to the side, and Talia giggles at that, the sound somewhat suppressed by Lily's hand pressing down on her face.

Talia lets her do that for a little bit, but finally lifts Lily a little bit higher, out of range of her face, and issues a quick, friendly-sounding "Paws up, kitty!" Lily hears this and obeys instantly, drawing her arms back and tucking her fingers into her hands, and Talia drops her gently back down onto her chest, where she sits up, straddling Talia's waist and looking at her curiously. Lily seems like she's expecting another command, but Talia, to her surprise, seems to have no urge to tell her to do anything in particular.

Lily's head feels...odd. She can remember that, just a little bit ago, she felt a little unsure about what she was supposed to _do_ , and a little before that, she was worried that the whole thing would be too silly to take seriously, but now? Now, Lily feels...fuzzy. Fuzzy, like her pet persona is overtaking her sense of self and pride and shame, and all of that stupid stuff is fading away into the background, replaced by a pleasant, happy headspace where all she really cares about is being a good kitty and making her owner happy. She imagines pressing up against against Talia's front, and she likes the thought, so she does it with no hesitation whatsoever, nuzzling her face into Talia's shoulder and making a contented mewling noise that she didn't really intend to. Talia goes "oh!" and lifts her hand up and rests it on the top of her head, rubbing at the spot behind her ear, and it feels good, really, _really_ good, like a comforting gesture that says something along the lines of "you can rely on me", or, perhaps even more succinctly, "I will take care of you", and whatever's left of Lily's mind, or her sense of self, or _whatever_ , accepts it without question, melting into the contact and closing her eyes, just like a cat does. If she could purr, she probably would.

"You like having your ears rubbed, kitty?"

If it had happened at any time in the week before now, Lily would have responded with a joke, or embarrassment, or _something_ , but the words barely even register in her brain; right now, all she can think about is the sensation of Talia's hand on her head, and the warmth of her body pressed up to her, and the massive, all-encompassing aura of pure contentedness that is Talia's presence. Talia is pressed up to her, she knows that much, and her body comforts her in the same way a blanket does, warm and protective and enveloping. How long has it been since they started? Lily can't really tell.

"Good girl!"

Those words, at least, make their way to Lily's mind through the haze clouding her thoughts, and she smiles and moans happily, arching her back upwards to try and get Talia's fingers to rub at her head more aggressively. Talia indulges her for a few more seconds, but ultimately pulls back, leaving Lily to sit there, unfulfilled and whining, wanting more attention. The obvious solution would be to ask why the scratching stopped, but for some reason, the thought of speaking up doesn't even occur to her; instead, she shifts herself farther up Talia's body, her knees under Talia's arms, and leans over her head, looking annoyed in an awkward attempt to demand attention.

Talia laughs and rolls over onto her side, pulling Lily down with her. "It really comes naturally, huh?" She says, pulling her downward, closer to her chest again. Lily throws her arms around Talia's neck and nuzzles into the junction of shoulder and neck, her knees bumping against Talia's hips.

It's odd, how Lily is reacting right now; Talia is picking her up and throwing her around, controlling her movement and position in a way that would be completely unacceptable and honestly kind of terrifying in everyday life, but here it's just...fine? The change in their dynamic doesn't consciously register in Lily's brain, but she can _feel_ it regardless, her comparative smallness and malleability suddenly not something that's just a fact of life, or even sexually charged like it is in her more intimate, submissive moments, but instead something soft and comfortable and freeing. Freeing is the right word for it, Lily realizes; instead of embarrassed, or afraid, or worried about any of the things she usually is, she feels safe and open, protected and comfortable and happy in her position of being a thing to be owned. She hadn't realized it could feel like this before.

"Lily? Lily?"

"Huh? What?" Lily blinks and finds that she's thinking thoughts again, her kitten persona suddenly banished by how Talia shifts her tone and talks to her like a person.

"Are you okay? You were being cute and I got kinda carried away." Talia frowns. "Especially picking you up. I should have asked first."

"No, no, it was fine!" More than fine, actually, but Lily isn't quite sure how to put that into words yet.

"Really? I was treating you more like an actual cat than what we talked about. Maybe I have watched too many of those videos..."

"I really liked it." Lily states plainly. Talia looks at her, amused.

"Yeah, you almost purred. Do you still wanna do the sex stuff?"

"Not...really?" Lily isn't aroused in the slightest, she realizes. "I just liked feeling, uh...yours."

"Oh! Like...like a kitten? A real one?"

Lily's cheeks flush--out of pure embarrassment this time, there's no part of it that's sexual--and she tugs at the collar on her neck. "Yeah."

"You like it when I...own you?"

"It feels safe. You feel safe." Lily is still struggling with putting the concept into words, but what she's saying sounds about right.

Talia is silent for a bit, making Lily worry. "Talia? Was that weird?"

"You were really cute, you know...and if I can't have a cat right now..." She plays with the tag on Lily's collar. "Would you want to do this again?"

Images of the possibilities--of long nights spent cuddling, of naps in Talia's lap, of being curled up comfortably at Talia's feet--flash through Lily's mind. "It'd only be sometimes, but...I'd like that. Can we?"

Talia smiles at her. "Guess we'll be going back to that pet store, huh?"


End file.
